Element Ball V The Elements
by Lord Dark Horn
Summary: After nearly ending Omega Shenron Gogeta is sent to Equestria where he meets Spike and becomes his protector and finds love in an unlikely alicorn of the night...Nightmare Moon. With King Sombra plotting his revenge Gogeta must protect all that he cares for in this peaceful world or lose it all. Queen Chrysalis is also banished and she views Gogeta as her next victim or is it so?


**I've finally decided to get off of my lazy ass and write this My Little Pony and Dragon Ball GT crossover story. I had a poll on my profile on who will be the GT character to go to Equestria. The choices were Perfect Form Cell or Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and I'm sure that most of you can guess who got the most votes. Pinkie Pie, drum roll please…and the winner is…GOGETA! YAY! XD For those of you who wanted Cell to be the one sent to Equestria I thank you for your votes. Well…here goes nothing. P.s In my story Gogeta is immortal…just so you'd know.**

(_This is thought)_

(This is speech)

"You're far stronger than I had thought but you're still no match for me while I'm in this form and you know it Omega. So why don't you just give up and give us back the dragon balls?" Asked Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta.

SS4 Gogeta was the fusion of both Goku and Vegeta at the level of Super Saiyan 4. He was the ultimate being to ever come into existence. His power level was beyond numbers and his energy/stamina was infinite. He would never tire out. He was far faster than even light and stronger than anything else that you could ever dream to think of. He was the Alpha and the Omega. But there was one weakness that he had and it was toying around with the ones that he fought. He would trick you into thinking that he was going to vaporize into nothingness and at the last second of which you thought would be your last Gogeta would instead blow streamers and confetti all over you and he would have a laugh just like he did to Omega Shenron. Omega Shenron was a dragon and to be more precise he was one of the seven shadow dragons that escaped from the dragon balls when Goku and the rest of his friends and family tried to summon Shenron. Shenron was a dragon that even looked like one. He had green scales on most of his body and a desert brown color beginning from his bottom jaw all the way to his tail. He had red eyes and horns that resembled that of a deer's antlers. Shenron was a wish granting dragon and would grant you any wish so as long as it's in his power to do so but he would only give you one wish before returning into the dragon balls that were seven orange orbs, each having a star on them and each orb would have a different number from one to seven stars and ascend into the air before scattering to seven different locations across the Earth.

Now for Gogeta's appearance. Gogeta has orange red colored hair that was a fusion between Goku's and Vegeta's hair style. He had blood red fur over the majority of his body and he wore a blue waist band around his (**A/N: you guessed it)** waist that had an extra hanging down his right side in that of a blue belt fashion. He also had a wrist band on each of his **(A/N: you guessed it again) **wrists that were a bit darker in color to his waist band. He has white pants that looked like that of what a samurai or karate guy would wear and it was tucked in at his ankles were some more blue cloth was rapped around both of his ankles and he wore a pair of kung-fu shoes. He wore a vest that was a dark blue color and has some yellow colored padding's. Gogeta also has a voice that was a mix between Goku's and Vegeta's.

"I'm getting bored Omega. I want to finish this off as fast as you want too you know." Gogeta said.

"Shut up you! If it weren't for your petty little fusion all of you would be dead! I was so close to destroying this pathetic planet if you didn't butt in!" Omega said to Gogeta. Omega is white and he has black spikes protruding from his back, elbows, knees and knuckles. He has all of the dragon balls in his chest and he is using them as his source of power. Without them he would be nothing.

"Well, I tried to reason with you Omega but you leave me no choice. Say good bye because this will be the last time that you will ever see me or the Earth ever again." Gogeta said as he powered up and pointed both of his hands at Omega and said the following words: "BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" A white cone shot out from his hands and Omega was right in it's path. After only a few seconds the cone vanished and a bright yellow light shot down the middle of Gogeta as he was incased in a bright light and he was gone. Left in his place were Goku and Vegeta both in their Super Saiyan 4 forms but weak.

"What the hell!? Damn it Kakarot! How'd we separate so fast?! It's only been like ten minutes, fifteen the most! The fusion was suppose to last up to thirty minutes! What happened?" Vegeta asked Goku calling him by his Saiyan name "Kakarot".

"Sorry Vegeta but I don't know what happened. The fusion wasn't suppose to time out now…I KNOW! Since we're in Super Saiyan 4 we use up a whole lot more energy than we usually do and by doing fusion we used even more energy than we were suppose to. Heheh, sorry about, I guess I forgot." Goku said rubbing the back of his head grinning like he usually does.

"YOU IMBICILE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN SOMETHING SO SIMPLE AS THAT!" Vegeta shouted.

"Hey, I don't have all the answers, ok?" Goku replied.

"Darn it! And we were so close. Just one more blast!" Vegeta said.

**(Equestria, Pony Ville)**

It was a bright summer day in Equestria as earth, pegasi and unicorn ponies went to and fro about their usual business. In the peaceful little town of Pony Ville many different ponies of different colors were going about shopping and running everyday errands. Shops were being assaulted by customers wanting the same thing or other. The fillies and colts were out and about playing their games and having fun while their summer lasted. One unicorn pony in particular was heading to her tree house/library with a saddle bag packed with two books on each side and one that floated in front of her that was incased in a purple magical aura. She made her way to the door of her house without tripping on something or bumping into anypony while reading her book. She used her magic to bend the page that she was reading and puts away the book into her saddle bag and opens the door.

"Spike! I'm back. Did you finish rearranging the books like I asked you to?" She asks.

"Already done Twilight. I'll be out there in a sec. I'm grabbing some gems to eat." A young male voice answered back. After that a small figure came from behind a wall that lead to the kitchen of the tree house. It was a dragon. He was about two feet tall and has purple scales on most of his body and light green scales running from his bottom jaw to the tip of under his tail. He has grass green spikes running from his head down his back to the tip if his tail and he has green eyes and slit pupils like most reptiles.

"You're back already? I thought you'd take half an hour longer? What happened?" The young little dragon asked before munching on a blue rectangular gem.

"The shop keeper said that she had to close up early to attend her cousin's birthday party." Twilight replied. Twilight was a unicorn pony. She has a star with four other stars around it on her flank. This was her cutie mark. She has a purple coat with a dark blue mane and tail that has a pink streak running though the middle of it.

"Thanks for doing that for me Spike. Now if you could put these over on the table over there then you'll be free for the rest of the day." Twilight said.

"Really…what's the catch?" Spike asked suspiciously.

"There's no catch Spike. Just put these books on the table there and you can go visit Rarity or something." Twilight said earning a very happy grin from Spike as he quickly grabbed the bag without hesitation and put them on the table and without another word he ran out the door towards Rarity's place but not before coming back to grab the gems that he left behind saying something like "she might want these" and left.

"Oh Spike. You just won't give up, will you? Oh well, time to get some studying done!" Twilight said and grabbed the book that she was reading and opened it to the page where she left off. After a few minutes of reading and studying Twilight decided that, that would be enough for the day and closed the third book of the four that she had bought. She then went upstairs to get a little bit if rest.

(Spike's P.O.V)

I was making head way to Rarity's place to help her out in any way possible and even give her the gems that I didn't eat. "I hope she's there. I don't want to have come all this way for nothing." I said as I came up to Rarity's place that was a clothes shop where Rarity made the finest of clothes that anypony could possibly find. I was just about to knock on the door when I saw a note. "Please don't tell me she went somewhere." I said slightly depressed that I had come all this way for nothing. I took the note off the door and read it.

"_Dear beloved customers,_

_I have left for Fillydelphia to visit one of my relatives who seem to have fallen ill. I shall be back by tomorrow._

_Signed,_

_Rarity_

I let out a depressed sigh and turned around and started back for the library. On my way back I heard something that would catch anypony's attention right away. A loud explosion but it sounded a bit muffled like it came from…from the Ever Free Forest. "I wonder what that was?" I asked myself and began to walk in the direction of which the sound came from. I was at the entrance of Ever Free and I was debating if I should enter or not. After a while I decided that nothing ventured nothing gained and walked into the forest. "I have to be crazy to be coming into a place like this. Oh Twilight is gonna kill me if she finds out about this." I said and continued to venture further until I came unto a clearing and more specifically a large crater. "WOW! Now could have done this?" I said and I began to climb down into the crater only to slip half way down and slam unto the ground hard. "OWWWW! Why? Why does this have to happen to me?" Just as I asked that I heard somepony ask me "Hey. You ok?" I quickly got up and turned around to the source of the voice and saw the strangest thing that I have ever seen. This thing was as tall as Celestia and was covered in red fur and it wore some pants…pants? It also had a tail which made it look like a monkey to me. It had some blue rags around it's waist, ankles and wrists and it has a vest on that would make Rarity proud. What really caught my attention was it's…mane? No, hair style. It looked a bit funny to me. I bet Pinkie would have a laugh at it. "Did you say something?" I asked it and it smiled at me.

"Yeah. I did. So what's your name?" He asked me and I was surprised that it could talk. "My name is Spike." I said and he closed his eyes as though it was in deep thought. After a minute or so he opened his eyes and stared at me in a way that I wasn't very comfortable with. He came up to me and got down on a knee and put a hand on my head and said "Well it's nice to meet to you Spike. My name is Gogeta. So what's a little guy like you doing out here huh?" He asked me. "_Gogeta? That's a weird name." _I thought. "Well you see Go…geta was it? I was on my way back home when a loud explosion erupted here in the Ever Free Forest. I came here to see what it was and I saw this crater that we're in and decided to climb down and I guess I slipped and fell in, heheh, yeah so that's it." I said. Gogeta then got up and looked around a bit before looking back at me and saying "I can sense some power levels around here that are way above yours Spike. I'd suggest that you get out of here." He said to me and turned around and started to walk the other way. "Hey! Where are going? It's too dangerous to go further into the forest.!" I said and he turned and looked at me and said "Don't worry about me kid. I'll be fine as long as I don't get *growl* well speak of the devil just as I was about to say hungry too. I guess I could go with you to where ever you said you're going to grab a bite to eat." He said rubbing the back of his head with a large grin on his face. "Well if you really are that hungry I guess I could take you with me…but you're taking the blame for me coming into this place without somepony, ok?" I said and he looked at me as if I said something stupid. "Did you just say somepony? Don't you mean someone?" He asked me and it was my turn to look at him as if he said something stupid. "Um, no. I said somepony. I don't know what someone means but I guess it's the same." He was about to say something before we both heard a load roar to the right. We both turned our heads and saw a hydra that looked very hungry. "H-H-HYDRA!" I yelled and took cover behind Gogeta but as soon as I got behind him he was gone. I was alone with the hydra and I was sure that this was going to be my last but then something unexpected happened. Gogeta was floating beside one of the hydra's four heads and he did the impossible. He delivered a simple elbow to the skull of the hydra's third head and it went limp falling down and just hanging there. _"He just knocked out a hydra's head with one blow! This guy just might be as strong as the Princesses." _I thought while watching Gogeta wide eyed as he disappeared and reappeared by the forth head and did the same and it went limp just like the last one. He then repeated the same thing with the three remaining heads and before I knew it the whole hydra's body fell to the ground unconscious. He then floated down to me and said "Well now that, that's been taken care of lets head on over to your place." I was at loss for words. He doesn't even have any wings and he could fly, FLY! "Uh. Spike? You ok there little buddy?" He asked me waving his hand in front of my widened eyes but I was too shocked to respond. "Hm. I guess I'll just leave you out here so that when that thing wakes up it can eat you" He said walking away. At that I snapped out of my daze and quickly ran after him shouting "Hey! You're going the wrong way! Pony Ville is this way!" He stopped after that and I ran in front if him to see that he was once again deep in thought. _"So I am in some strange place filled with ponies huh? Well I guess it's better than nothing then."_ After some seconds he opened his eyes and looked at me and said "Have you ever done instant transmission?" "Now that heck is instant transmission?" I asked him and he picked me up without any warning and put two fingers to his forehead and said "You're about to find out and what ever you do don't let go because I don't want to go jumping from dimension to dimension looking for you, ok?" I simply nodded and the next thing that I saw was amazing. It was like we were in space but it was colorful. It only lasted for a few seconds before we ended up in Pony Ville market. I heard all the hustle and bustle of ponies talking and enjoying their day and then the next thing, complete silent's. Everypony was looking at us and more specifically Gogeta. All eyes were on us. I looked around and said "Uhh, hey there everypony. You meet my new friend yet?" After I said that one of the ponies with a lily cutie mark said "The horror! The horror!" and they all left in a giant dust cloud. "Is that how they usually greet someone new in town or was it something I did?" Gogeta asked. I simply face palmed.

**Well that does it for chapter one of "". Dear Celestia I hope that no one has a story named like my one and they say that I stole the title from them. BECAUSE I DIDN'T! OK!? I DIDN'T SO LAY OFF! Sorry about that folks. I'm kinda having some problems over here and I was close to suicide but that's all behind me now. I'm serious though. I really almost killed myself. P.s So that's how a gun sounds when it's fired near your ear. IT'S FUCKING LOUD THAT'S WHAT!**


End file.
